


Note to Self

by holdinglines



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Memory Loss, Metafiction, Mystery, POV First Person, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), possible spoilers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinglines/pseuds/holdinglines
Summary: I keep forgetting.  Thank god my phone has a ton of memory.Reset Theory with a twist!





	1. Chapter 1

  When my phone’s screen cracked, I didn’t have the money to repair it and I literally couldn’t swipe the screen or see half the buttons to unlock it. A friend of a friend knew a guy who was apparently studying to be an IT man and would do it for free. I felt pretty lucky.  
It was a strange procedure though, I had to mail my phone to him which probably took longer sending it back and forth than the actual repairs. Another friend told me that it only took her maybe an hour to get hers fixed at a walk-in place, and it was taking me almost a week. But then I got it back, working better than ever and forgot about the whole thing.  
  I didn’t notice that there was a strange app on my phone until nearly a month later.  
  When I called him, he explained it was part of his capstone, that he had to make an app that appealed to a particular demographic. I told him he could’ve asked before installing it, especially since the dang thing took up so much space.  
  It was a simulated story app, with predetermined lines and some complicated story. He hoped I could test it out for a week then give him some feedback. I said ok.  
  At first I marveled at the complexity of the responses, the things the characters responded with, the timing of event flags. It was fun, and by the fourth day I really felt for the characters.

 

* * *

 

  They were real people. Talking with Jaehae made me curious, and I started looking up local plays and theatres. One of them featured Zen, who shouldn’t exist. I called the theatre, and they forwarded me to his agent, who eventually let me speak with him. He barely had to speak before I hung up on him. He was there, he was real.

  I looked up Jumin Han next. He was real too; I found more pictures of him, some he’d shared in the chat room.

  I couldn’t bare the thought of actually going to SKYU and meeting Yoosung in public.

  I tried to call my IT guy. Demanded to know what his deal was, why he lied and said this was a simulation when the people are obviously real. He never picked up. I went to the chat, begged and tried to apologize, but I froze up. My thumb hovered over the call button to Seven, since it was his app apparently, but couldn’t ever press it.  
I answered the guests emails, apologized one more time, then deleted the app.

  Two weeks later I got a new phone.


	2. Chapter 2

 When my phone’s screen cracked, I didn’t have the money to repair it. A friend of a friend knew a guy who would do it for free, so why not?

 It was a strange procedure though, I had to mail my phone to him which probably took longer sending it back and forth than the actual repairs.  I felt like I was gonna die that week without my phone constantly in my pocket.  But then I got it back, working better than ever and forgot about the whole thing.

 I didn’t notice that there was a strange app on my phone until nearly a month later.

 Curiosity took over, and I opened it.  Figured it was just a standard procedure to see if the phone worked or not, though it did feel weird that someone might’ve looked through my phone.  Inside were different options: from files to photos to ‘Enter’.

 Well Mama didn’t raise no fool, I hit enter to find more buttons and a chatroom.

 The people were nice enough, but the news that my free IT experience was some nefarious hacker was concerning.  Moreso that the more I tried to tell them about the guy, the more obviously suspicious the whole thing was.  The people were nice enough though, and it wound up being more fun talking to them than I thought.

 Seven called me sometime after midnight.  He made me laugh, and he was very patient answering my questions about the app.  Like, why there was a photo album that saved pics from the chatroom but no camera button.  I asked him if the album saved pictures from past chats, before someone installed the app.  He laughed and said that was impossible.  But it had to be, because there were already pictures and phone calls saved to my phone.  He stopped laughing.

 He asked if I could go to Rika’s apartment to upload the pictures, since my version of the app couldn’t just send him the photos like a normal dang app.

 I tried to act like nothing was out of the ordinary when I chatted with the other members of RFA, but something in the pit of my stomach flipped when Zen posted a photo I already had.  Or when I got a voicemail that I already had.  I called Seven and he didn’t answer.

 

 I hated Rika’s apartment.  For someone so beloved by everyone, they should’ve cleaned out the apartment.  Who even paid the rent?  V?  I hadn’t spoken to him, but knew enough from the others that that could be plausible.

 He could at least come over and dust things though.

 Seven did a foolish thing.  He told the other members he gave me Rika’s address - “for the party” he claimed - and all hell broke loose.  The app shut off by itself, the door to the apartment locked, and V rose from whatever swamp he’s been hiding in just to tell us not to use the computer.  Seven obliged, which  _ ruined _ the whole point of being there.  He didn’t respond to my carefully worded, yet still stern, text message about the whole thing.

 My IT guy managed to send me a message after that.  He mentioned paradise.

 I restarted my phone, which brought me back to the title screen.  There was something called Files, and Phone History.  Every text and phone call was recorded there.

 I pressed Enter, then immediately sent a text to Seven.

 

_ ‘Don’t forget.’ _


End file.
